powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Samurai
This article is about the season. For the S.P.D. episode, see Samurai (episode). Power Rangers: Samurai (often abbreviated as PRS or Samurai) is considered the eighteenth seasonOfficially, Saban Capital Group and Nickelodeon count the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers re-version that aired in 2010 as the eighteenth season rather than a rerun of the first season. of the Power Rangers franchise and adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. After the cancellation of the series by Disney after RPM, the show was reacquired by Haim Saban's company, Saban Brands. Samurai premeired on its new network, Nickelodeon and Nicktoons, on February 7, 2011 in the US and May 7, 2011 in the UK. The season is the first to be shot and broadcast in HD and the second series to be split into more than one season without the changes made common in Turbo's second half since Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The second set of 20 episodes will air in 2012 and will be called '"Super Samurai"'The Licensing Book, October 2011. Produced by SCG Power Rangers, the production's aim with the tone of Samurai is a "brighter tone and gets an infusion of fun and comedy that wasn't present in present in Jungle Fury and RPM Saban reveals new Samurai theme for Power Rangers. Synopsis A new generation of Power Rangers must master the mystical and ancient "Samurai Symbols of Power," which give them control over the elements of: Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, Earth and Light. Under the guidance of their all-knowing mentor and the aid of their devoted animal Zords, they battle the dark forces of the Netherworld and a mysterious warrior who is bent on destruction. Characters Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. * Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan.'' '' *Matthew - Mike's friend portrayed by Leand Macadaan. *Reece - Mike's friend portrayed by Chris Campbell. *Serena - Emily's sister portrayed by Jacinda Stevens. *Kevin's father portrayed by Steven Smith. *Jayden's father portrayed by Steven A. Davis. *Ryan portrayed by Daniel Sewell. *Fisherman portrayed by John Leigh *Daisuke portrayed by Grant McFarland *Scott Truman (RPM Red Ranger) voiced by Tobias Riess Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Serrator *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Professor Cog (from RPM dimension) *Grinders (from RPM dimension) Nighlok *Tooya *Scorpionic *Rofer *Doubletone *Dreadhead *Negatron *Yamiror *Madimot *Desperaino *Robtish *Vulpes *Steeleto *Antberry *Splitface *Arachnitor *Rhinosnorus *Shockjaw *General Gut *Sergeant Tread Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Samurai) Zords Main article: Zords (Samurai) Episodes Trivia *Samurai is the first season to have more than 32 episodes since SPD and the first season to have more than 40 episodes since Lost Galaxy. *It is the first season in which all Rangers are Samurai and the second group of Rangers to have Samurai powers, preceded by Ninja Storm's Cameron Watanabe. Cameron's Green Samurai Ranger title is used by Mike as well. *Production is still set in New Zealand and maintains a American, Canadian, New Zealander and Australian cast. *It is the first season broadcast on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *The series features a shared powered up for each Ranger, the Mega Modes, which is activated when pilot their zords. The Mega Mode is exclusive to Power Rangers and features shoulder armor, a more detailed helmet, and a sculpted mouthpieces. *Originally Antonio Garcia was named "Wesley", the name of the Red Time Force Ranger from Time Force. *''Samurai'' is the twelfth season in which an actor from a previous series returned to play either a different role or reprise their own. **Paul Schrier reprises the role of Bulk. **Rick Medina, who portrayed Cole Evans in Wild Force, portrays Deker **Rene Naufahu, who portrayed Emperor Gruumm in SPD, plays Mentor Ji. **Grant McFarland, who portrayed Lothor and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe in Ninja Storm, returned in a minor role, Daisuke. *This series marks Bulk's second appearance without Skull, the first being Lost Galaxy *''Go Go Power Rangers'' (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers theme) is used again as a throwback to the beginning of the franchise. *Some portions of the first season were aired out of chronological order. The first two episodes, Origins, were aired in October, acting as a faux-prequel for to the original five Rangers' inductions. *Jayden's name was originally "Reese"; The name was instead used for one of Mike's friends in The Team Unites. *Samurai reintroduces the Battlizer (or something similar) after its absence in RPM, and its arguable absence in Jungle Fury. *''Samurai'' may be the second season (after SPD) to feature both a female and male Red Ranger. Actress Kimberly Crossman was confirmed for the unnamed female Red Samurai Ranger. *This is the first season since SPD to consist primarily of an American cast. Ironically, Mystic Force, the last season to have a Pink and Green Ranger on the same team, had a completely Australian cast. *This is the second season in which the Red Ranger's father was also a Red Ranger. The first was SPD and aside from a fight in Reflection, Sky did not become a official Red Ranger until the end of the season. *This is the first season to employ it's Enemy Foot Soldiers in a fight against a Megazord in giant form. *This is the first season to show an instant replay of a fight. *When Saban announced the possiblity of third Power Rangers movie, rumours began to circulate and have included a RPM/Samurai Team Up based on Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. However, the team-up was later confirmed to be a TV special known as Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. *Samurai will last two years, making it the first series since Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to last more than one year. *With the exception of Antonio Garcia As heard in Room for One More, this is the first time the last names of Rangers are unknown. *It is the first season since Zeo and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to have a Christmas and Halloween special, entitled "Christmas Together, Friends Forever" and "Party Monsters" respectively. *This season marks the fifth time the Pink and Yellow Ranger both have skirts attached to their uniform. *This was the first and only season to had a intro before the cold open. External Links Power Rangers | Seasons | Samurai - Official Website Power Rangers Samurai - Wikipedia Article. References ru:Power Rangers Samurai * Category:Season